AntiAVATAR
by Child of Time
Summary: Numa viagem pelo Pólo Sul, Zuko e Lu Ten encontram seus destno e o início de uma grande aventura. A antítese da série Avatar. Primeiro capítulo em fase de testes. Este resumo é 100 por cento provisório.


OMG! Você tá lendo a minha fic! OMG! OMG!

:Esta fic, visa criar uma realidade oposta à que se vê na série. O resto eu deixo por conta do leitor (nop caso, tu!).

Well well, esse é o primeiro capítulo, praticamente um capítulo-piloto. Sujeito a alterações, se o autor achar necessário.

A série Avatar: The Last Airbender não me pertence. É por esse e outros motivos que eu queria que vivêssemos numa anarquia.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Livro 1: Fogo**

**Capítulo 1: ****Sob o Sol da Meia-Noite**

Fogo! Era tudo o que se via entre os dois oponentes. A batalha era incessante e árdua. Um desferia golpes e rajadas flamejantes enquanto avançava incansável sobre o inimigo. O outro se esquivava de todos os ataques com maestria e recuava, guiando a batalha ao redor do convés do navio. Muito tempo se passara desde o início do combate, mas a situação não mudara.

Logo, a ferocidade dos movimentos foi diminuindo, assim como o entusiasmo e velocidade do atacante. Já não se viam mais tantas chamas no ar e o frio voltava a tormenta-los aos poucos. Estava se cansando. Finalmente, aquele que se defendia parou de recuar abruptamente e encarou o oponente, que foi surpreendido. Uma rápida rasteira bastou para fazer dominador das chamas cair, deixando o outro ficar sobre ele em posição de ataque mortal. Nesse único movimento, a batalha foi ganha.

- Você perdeu. – disse o vencedor, enquanto ambos se encaravam seriamente - ... E isso quer dizer que nós VAMOS parar pra ver as guerreiras Chin. – e mudou totalmente a expressão para uma muito feliz e sorridente.

- Pervertido – disse o perdedor emburrado, levantando-se ainda um pouco ofegante.

- Ah Zuko, deixe disso! Como você não quer ver aquelas belezinhas também?!

- Eu me preocupo com outras coisas, Lu Ten!

Zuko andou a passos firmes até a borda do convés e lá ficou, como se apreciando a paisagem. Ainda estava muito suado por baixo da vestimenta militar. Ele tinha a maior parte da cabeça raspada. Seu pouco cabelo era comprido e preso, ao estilo de um respeitável príncipe. Seu rosto, marcado por uma cicatriz antiga, fitava o profundo horizonte.

- Eu nunca vou ser bom nisso...

Lu Ten fez uma careta, como se já tivesse ouvido aquela conversa muitas vezes, e foi atrás dele. Ele era um pouco mais alto que Zuko. Ostentava um porte forte, nada ameaçador, mas ainda respeitoso. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, com alguns fios soltos caindo-lhe sobre a testa pouco úmida após a agitação. Ele pôs a mão sobre o ombro de seu primo.

- Você precisa é treinar mais, assim como todo mundo faz. Você acha que eu consegui me livrar dos seus ataques agora porque eu levei uma vida à toa?

- Não – respondeu Zuko, sem se virar – Mas com certeza não foi tão difícil pra você aprender a lutar.

Lu Tem suspirou e tirou sua mão do ombro de Zuko. Seu tom de voz então ficou mais severo e firme.

- Meu querido primo. Se você quiser ficar aí se lamentando, tudo bem. Nós sabemos que isso não vai te levar a nada. VOCÊ sabe! – Lu Ten fez uma breve pausa e voltou a falar calmamente – Então eu acho que vou dormir agora. Você vem?

- Não...

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Lu Ten, virando o rosto para o céu.

Não havia muitas nuvens e o céu anil se estendia por muitos quilômetros. Ao redor do navio, muitos icebergs limitavam a visão, mas era possível ver logo sobre o horizonte o Sol, que teimava a permitir que viesse a escuridão.

- Você já está acordado há bastante tempo, devia descansar.

- Eu sei – respondeu Zuko, com a voz inexpressiva – Eu só vou ficar mais um pouco.

- Ta bom, eu já vou... E não fique muito tempo acordado mesmo. Esse dia eterno confunde a gente. Você vai acabar pegando a loucura do Sol da Meia-Noite!

O príncipe Lu Ten dirigiu-se até a entrada da torre sobre o convés rindo-se, consciente da piada sem graça que acabara de fazer. O príncipe Zuko continuou a observar a paisagem de gélida, ainda confuso e desanimado. Estava incerto de quem era ou do próprio destino. Era por esses e outros pensamentos que há tempos não sabia mais sorrir.

Em meio aos icebergs, dois jovens tentam arranjar a comida do dia. A canoa movia-se lentamente. Ambos vestiam grossos casacos azuis com felpas brancas nas extremidades, roupas comuns à sua tribo. O garoto olhava fixamente para a água do lado esquerdo, empunhando seu arpão, esperando uma presa desprevenida passar. A garota estava de braços cruzados apenas observando, ora o menino, ora os peixes dentro do cesto, ora a água ondulando sob a canoa, tão transparente e tentadora.

Ela tirou suas luvas e encostou a mão direita na água. Percebendo o quanto o pescador se concentrava, ela começou a fazer pequenos movimentos com as mãos. Após produzir uma pequena movimentação, ela ousou tentar algo mais. Como se puxasse com uma mão e empurrasse com a outra, conseguiu fazer flutuar um globo de água do tamanho da cabeça do jovem pescador, que agora a encarava com muita raiva.

- Katara! – ele disse em um tom bem baixo, mas repreensivo.

- Que foi, Sokka? – ela perguntou, com um ar grosseiro, ainda brincando com sua dominação.

- O que você pensa que ta fazendo? Para com isso! – ele sussurrou.

- Por quê? Não é nada demais.

- Ah, é? E se ele estiver vigiando a gente?! Ele pode estar aí... em qualquer lugar... agora mesmo... espreitando... – Sokka sussurrou ainda mais baixo, olhando paranóico para os lados.

Katara levantou a sobrancelha direita olhando-o. Realmente não queria acreditar na cena patética que estava vendo. Jogou a água que estava dominando bem na cara de Sokka e deu uma breve risada.

- Ha ha! Acorda maninho. Ele tem mais preocupações que ficar vigiando simples adolescentes pescando.

- Eu quero ver se você continuaria tão calma assim se ele te visse dominando – ele disse, largando o arpão e ficando de pé no barco – Depois de tudo que já aconteceu, você ainda não se importa nem um pouco! Com nada!

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? – ela disse, sem se sobressaltar – Sair gritando por aí como uma retardada? Que eu me ficasse toda acuada e sentisse medo? Eu acho que não.

- É, Katara... Bem que eu queria que você sentisse alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa...

Sokka continuou de pé, encarando-a. Katara desviou o olhar para o lado. E assim eles ficaram, por mais alguns segundos, até sentirem um baque violento, quando a canoa subitamente ganhou velocidade.

Sokka caiu pra frente, dentro da embarcação, e Katara só pôde se segurar. Ele rapidamente se sentou, pegou um remo e entregou o outro à irmã.

- ENTRAMOS NUMA CORRENTEZA! – ele gritou.

- Não me diga!

- Vamos tentar sair dela! Reme o mais forte que conseguir!

E eles remaram o mais forte que puderam. Mas a correnteza se tornava cada vez mais invencível. Mais à frente, via-se uma série de placas de gelo chocando-se umas com as outras.

- Se batermos ali, nós vamos morrer! MAIS FORÇA! – ele dizia.

A torrente os arrastava e estavam a poucos metros da morte certa.

- Ali! – disse Katara – Rema pra direita! Vamos entrar naquela passagem!

Pouco antes das placas, abria-se uma saída entre duas altas paredes de gelo à direita, a única chance de sobrevivência. Seus músculos estavam dando tudo de si, se não mais. Quando estavam quase para se chocar com seu fim, conseguiram virar o barco e sair da correnteza, de volta para o mar calmo e sereno.

- Ufa – disse Sokka, tentando retomar o fôlego – Essa... Essa foi... Por pouco... Ufa!

Os dois deixaram os remos de lado e agora tentavam descansar, exaustos. Ainda estavam em movimento ao lado da alta e fina parede de gelo. Por isso, quando passaram pela parede e se encontraram no meio do caminho de um grande navio metálico em alta velocidade, não puderam fazer muito além de gritar e pular na água. A canoa foi estraçalhada em mínimos pedaços.

- Hm?

Zuko se assustou ao ouvir os gritos repentinos. Ainda à borda do convés ele olhou para trás, mas ali só havia os dois guardas ao lado da porta, os quais também mostravam caras confusas sem sair de seus postos.

- SOCORRO! – ouviu-se uma voz feminina gritar.

Dessa vez, o príncipe percebeu que o grito vinha da água, lá de baixo. Debruçando-se, ele viu duas pessoas boiando rentes ao navio ainda em movimento.

- PAREM O NAVIO! – disse Zuko – PEGUEM AS BOIAS! TEM DUAS PESSOAS NA ÁGUA!

Um dos dois guardas correu para dentro, e o outro foi até Zuko onde também avistou os dois jovens. Em pouco tempo eles pararam completamente e jogaram bóias na água. Enfim, estavam os dois a salvo, embora encharcados.

- Obrigada – disse Katara – Se vocês não estivessem aqui...

- Se vocês não estivessem aqui, a minha canoa ainda estaria inteira! – completou Sokka, sacudindo os braços para tirar um pouco da água do casaco.

- Ah, desculpe, eu... – Zuko balbuciava, sem jeito – nós não vimos...

- Não viram? NÃO VIRAM?! – Sokka se irritava cada vez mais, principalmente ao notar as roupas dos soldados à sua volta – Ah, claro, a Nação do Fogo! Vocês acham que podem destruir uma canoazinha qualquer com os seus navios motorizados!

- Não! Não é isso! Nós só... – Zuko tentava explicar, antes de ser novamente interrompido.

- Não liga pra ele não. Nós sabemos que foi só um acidente. – Katara disse gentilmente, espremendo o cabelo para tirar mais um pouco de água.

Sokka olhou feio pra Katara, bufou e cruzou os braços. Zuko continuou muito sem graça olhando para os dois. Mais um soldado chegou carregando toalhas. Katara pegou uma. Sokka só virou a cara, ainda com os braços cruzados e emburrado.

- Obrigada de novo – ela disse secando a face e os cabelos – Meu nome é Katara. O mal educado é o meu irmão, Sokka.

- Ah, eu sou Zuko, muito prazer. E me desculpem novamente por tudo isso. Se houver algum jeito de pagar os danos que nós causamos, ficarei grato.

- Bom, antes de tudo, seria ótimo se pudessem secar as nossas roupas. – ela disse.

- Ah, sim, claro! Se continuarem assim, vão ficar doentes! – ele disse – Soldado! Leve-os a algum dos aposentos vagos onde possam tomar um banho.

O soldado assentiu e pediu que Katara e Sokka o seguissem. Sokka lançou um olhar feio para Zuko antes de começar a andar. Antes de entrar na porta da torre do convés que levava aos aposentos, Katara parou por um momento, como se estivesse tendo alguma idéia qualquer.

- Ah, mais uma coisa! – ela disse.

- Sim? – disse Zuko, andando até ela.

- Você poderia nos levar de volta a nossa aldeia depois? A Tribo da Água do Sul...

- O QUÊ?!?! – Sokka falou, mudando a inércia em sua expressão facial, de irritação para uma surpresa nada feliz – NÃO! DE JEITO NENHUM!

- Então como você pretende voltar pra casa, senhor Sokka? – ela perguntou, irônica.

- AH, EU... Eu... Hum... – Sokka procurava inutilmente qualquer palavra – Mas eles são da Nação do Fogo!

- E têm um navio que pode nos levar pra casa bem rápido. Eles são da Nação do Fogo Sokka, não são bárbaros assassinos querendo dominar o mundo e destruir a nossa aldeia. Não tem nenhum problema, não é? – ela perguntou para Zuko, que já estava bem vermelho em meio à situação.

- Hm... Não, nenhum problema. – Zuko respondeu – Vamos levá-los pra lá imediatamente.

- Ótimo, então vamos nos secar. – ela disse dirigindo-se para dentro da torre.

Zuko ficou olhando enquanto eles entravam no navio. Quando Katara virou um corredor e desapareceu, ele percebeu algo que lhe era totalmente estranho há muito tempo. Zuko estava sorrindo.

Sokka entrou no quarto indicado pelo soldado, tirou suas roupas molhadas e esperou que o banho ficasse pronto. Enquanto esperava, apenas um pensamento lhe ocorria. "Você é louca, Katara. O que pensa que tá fazendo?! Vai matar todos nós..."

* * *

E CONTINUA! Obrigado por ter lido (ou por ter vindo fuçar no fundo da página antes de terminar ou mesmo começar a ler a fic). 

**A leitura desta fic não é de graça!** Como forma de pagamento, aceitamos elogios, críticas e humilhações públicas.


End file.
